You know what, it's difficult to give a title here
by lunatic destruction
Summary: It's a post X6 fic and someone steals Zero's hair, and X goes in a big catastrophe!!!! Well, this is my first fic... *The actual title's not fitted for this one...* --updated if you care--
1. Zero's Prologue

Hehehehe...this is my first fic ever written here, since I'm not good at making these stuff...  
Making me like the MMX games soooo... much (but the only X games I played was X5 and X6 and a little of X4 in Japanese, what a shame of me....) and seeing a lot of cool fics here at fanfiction.net made me think of making a fic of my own...  
Oh well, I'll go to my fic now. Gomen if I use plain and straight English without any Jap words (I don't wanna get wrong here....)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Capcom and I did not made these characters (except for some, but if the names and some "thingies" of the characters I made are the same in other fics, sorry, I didn't intend to have them that way...) !!!! I just made this fic just for fun....  
Also, if you see that this fic has some similarity to another fic, I'm soooo.... sorry!!!! I have no spare time looking at fics (but please inform me, maybe I'll try to ask this site to erase this fic if this really does do that plagiarism thingy)  
Anyways I made this fic based on other fics posted in this site, so don't wonder why some parts of my fic are almost (and some are exactly) the same as the other fics. (But pleeease! I respect copyrights, so tell me if this fic's not original, especially when you see it in the plot itself!!!)  
  
Anyways, enjoy. Don't blame me for having this fic in this way, so if you have something that you awfully hate here, just stop reading this fic, period.  
  
  
X AND ZERO'S STUPID ADVENTURES  
  
ZERO'S PROLOGUE  
  
(author's note: since this is still a prologue this part is not yet much funny, and I made myself as a character here, as ???.)  
  
This happened after X and Zero had beaten Sigma. (in X6)  
At the HQ....  
  
X: breathes out deep in relief At last... I can rest now, after all these challenges Sigma gave us... What I'll just do is...  
  
??? appears  
  
???: No you won't! You will have another mission!  
  
X: Says who?  
  
???: Says me!  
  
X: Capcom?  
  
???: No!  
  
X: Then I'll stay here. You don't own me so you can't order me. ~_~  
  
???: Then I'll make changes. This is my fanfic in where you are, remember that.  
  
X hears Zero screaming  
  
X: Now what, another commotion?  
  
???: That's your new mission. disappears  
  
X: Yeah, whatever. curses ??? under his breath  
  
X rushes in to where Zero is  
  
X: What's wrong, Z?  
  
Zero: My.... my.... MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X sees Z's hair, his hair vanished  
  
voice: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MY REVENGE HAS BEEN COMPLETED!!!!!  
  
X: Who are you? And why do you like to get Zero's hair?  
  
voice: Do you know why Zero's hair is so darn long?  
  
X: puzzled Why?  
  
voice: It is because HE STOLE SIGMA'S HAIR!!!!!!  
  
X: Hmmm.... wonders What would Sigma look like if he has that long, blond hair?  
  
Zero: I didn't steal Sigma's hair!!!!  
  
voice: You did!  
  
Zero: I did not!  
  
voice: YOU DID!!!  
  
Zero: I said, "I DID NOT"!!!!!!  
  
voice: Too bad you'll never get your hair! laughs the evil way  
  
Zero: But I'll still get it!  
  
the voice didn't answer  
  
Zero: HEY!!!! GIMME BACK MY HAIR!!!   
  
X: Oh yeah, Z, if you don't mind, ??? has given us another mission.  
  
Zero: But I can't face my "enthusiastic" fans with my bald head..... *cries*  
  
X: Don't be over dramatic...  
  
Zero: But that guy has my hair.... *sniff*  
  
X: Don't act like a kid, bro. They can read what you are doing now.  
  
Zero: Who "they"?  
  
X: The readers of this fic.  
  
Zero blushes  
  
Zero: But you'll help me out searching for my hair, right X?  
  
??? appears again  
  
???: Don't worry, the mission will be all about your hair.  
  
Zero: That's a relief, but that's no relief! I'll go to another set of stages without my beautiful blond hair... But X, pleeeease!!!! Help me search for my hair!!!  
  
X: Don't worry, buddy. I'll help you.  
  
Zero: Really, pal? Thanks!  
  
Z and X were about to leave, but...  
  
???: Hold your horses!  
  
Zero: Now what?  
  
???: I was going to ask you Zero: Who was the one who almost blasted, shattered into pieces and died just to find you in X6?  
  
Zero: Did you play MMX6?  
  
???: Of course! That's why I made this fic's date setting after finishing Sigma in X6!  
  
Zero: Now why were you asking me that?  
  
???: Answer my question first.  
  
Zero: X, of course! You don't have to ask me that silly question.  
  
???: OK, then, X, you stay here. You may go now, Z.  
  
X: Wh-why? confused  
  
Zero: WHAT?! YOU'RE MAKING ME GO ALONE?!?!?! WITHOUT MY BLOND HAIR, THEN NOW WITHOUT X?!?!?!?! his head turns hot  
  
???: Again, Zero: Who was the one who almost blasted, almost shattered into pieces and almost died just to find you in X6?  
  
Zero: I TOLD YOU IT WAS X!!!!!!!  
  
???: Who was the one who was about tho sleep and rest for 102 years in his own ending in X6 leaving his very best friend alone, blasting that friend while he sleeps in 102 years then making that friend built again as his enemy when he wakes up after 102 years (Refer to Megaman Zero)?  
  
Zero: calms down but turns puzzled Gee, I dunno, but I think the guy who was about to sleep in 102 years was me... But was it I who destroyed my friend? *And who is my friend?*  
  
X: furious, ready to beat Zero up Zero...  
  
???: Then who was the one who already fought in Capcom's many games in his name since his child form then continuously fights now as an adult form?  
  
Zero: That's X. Megaman's your name then, right, X? *hey, how did he know?*  
  
X: I don't remember. -_-  
  
???: Then who needs to rest?  
  
Zero: X.  
  
???: Who needs to go just for his hair?  
  
Zero: Me.  
  
???: Then go. Alia's gone trying to fix Gate with Signas and Douglas so X'll be your assistant, OK? leaves  
  
Zero: Dang, that guy got me.  
  
X: (Alia style) Hurry, Zero! If you don't get your hair in time Sigma will be revived all over again!  
  
Zero: Deep breath I wish Capcom would make another villain other than Sigma...  
  
~END OF Z'S PROLOGUE~  
  
Author's note: This is just a prologue..... ^_^ 


	2. Hardhead!

Author's notes: Hello!!!! Here I am again.... If I can go straight to this fic I can make a lot of chapters!!!  
To keep you away from confusion from now on Part 1 is Z's story and Part 2 is X's story.  
Anyway, just enjoy this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Capcom and I didn't make Megaman or Megaman X and its characters!!!! This is just a fan thing a fan likes to do.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 - HARDHEAD  
  
--- PART 1 - THIS IS X SPEAKING, ARE YOU ALREADY THERE, ZERO?  
  
/The First Stage - *you know, before you go into the eight stages*/  
  
X: through that "communication" thingy This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: Of course you idiot! You can't call me if I am not yet here!  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: I'm already here! Dammit!  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: Cut that out!  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: I said, "Cut that out"!  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: @%$^#*^%#$*^%!!!!! CUT THE COMMUNICATION PORT!!!!   
  
but Zero can't break contact.  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: to himself Had X become Maverick? Maybe I need to check my helmet. But they might laugh if I take it off.  
  
X repeatedly says "This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?" annoyingly  
  
Zero changes his mind because of that  
  
In his helmet shows a post-it note thingy showing: "I'm out for lunch -X PS: I have precorded something in there. If it annoys you already, smash your helmet or just don't speak or kill yourself if you don't wanna hear this."  
  
Zero: Hmmm... to himself again... who else can be speaking to him? I'd better smash the helmet....  
  
(author's note: I can't put X's annoying words unless it's important... It'll get my fic so long, you know.)  
  
Z was about to smash the helmet, but....  
  
Zero: Do I have to tell you that he's talking to himself? Hell no! They'll laugh at me if I do.  
  
Zero again: Warning: he's getting autistic! Not speaking would be easy on me.....  
  
Okay, Zero is going on his mission, without speaking a word. Then he sees a Met (yes, the X version Met) then tries to slash the Met with his Z-Saber, only that....  
  
Zero: Ha! you know, the usual "hee-ha-hoo!" slashing voice of Z ....oh no.... ^_^;;;;  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: shouting to afar Damn you, X!!!!   
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: ...  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: Hey, I didn't say anything!  
  
???: Talking like this guy's like a god or something You spoke something.  
  
Zero: What did I speak?  
  
???: ... (three dots.)  
  
Zero: ^$@$^@&^%$# Whatever. -_-  
  
Z sees another Met, and destroys it with his Saber without speaking his "trademark voices".  
  
Zero sees some enemy which attacks are hard to dodge for him, and so that enemy attacks him repeatedly. He gets hurt.  
  
Zero: *insert his "trademark voice" when he gets hurt here* groans oh....no.....  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: groans Eexxx... I-it's... H-hard... Not... T-t-to... S-speak... My... "Us-usual voices".... Damn you...  
  
He sees an energy capsule, gets it, and gets back healthy again.  
  
Good thing the stage doesn't need any jumping for him, or he'll say his usual voice when he jumps...  
  
/The Stage's Boss/  
  
Zero goes in through the Shutter.  
  
/WARNING (the usual warning sign, only that it is shown through a piece of paper)/  
  
voice: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BALD MAN!!!! BALD MAN!!!! BALD MAN!!!! XD  
  
Zero: Shut up!!! I'm only here to get my hair!!! Just show yourself so that I can fight you and get my hair back!!! And he still hears X's annoying dialogue  
  
voice: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! laughs out more loud  
  
Zero: Who are you? Show yourself!!  
  
the voice stops laughing  
  
a lovely girl comes out from the "dark shadows".  
  
Zero: Hello, little girl.  
  
girl: Hello, Mr. Zero. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Zero: Take out your disguise, whoever you are!  
  
girl: But this is my form, you know, that ??? out there ran out of ideas...  
  
Zero: ...And made me fight alone, just to get my hair...  
  
Zero thinks  
  
Zero: Hey, don't change the topic! I'm only here to get my hair...  
  
girl: So, let's fight!  
  
the girl changes in form, turning into a Maverick that looks like a monster.  
  
Zero: Oh great, she changed... What is this, some sort of a scary movie? Or Capcom's just trying to make this game more of a R18 or PG or whatever (R18, whatever that calls...) than a E rating?  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: DAMMIT!!! ^$@%$@&%$@&!!!! I'M ALREADY AT THE MIDDLE OF A SENSELESS BATTLE THEN YOU TRY TO SPEAK "THISISXSPEAKINGAREYOUALREADYTHEREZERO"?!?!??!  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?  
  
Zero: #^%#&%#$^%#*^%#^%#&%$*^%$^&$^%$&^%$*&^&^*&%&^$&^%$&^$^%$^&$&^$&%$^%#$&^%#&^%$#^%#$^@#$@%#@^%#^$#^%#^$#&^%#%$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Z got hurt many times, he jumped many times and he slashes his Z-Saber many times, and he since he is sooooo.... serious, of course he would always speak his "trademark voices". Poor him he always hears X....  
  
Zero again: I'd rather kill myself. I'm sick of X's voice. Blows up for no reason at all.  
  
Zero (in bits): I didn't know that I can do that, darn it.  
  
But still, he hears X speaking "This is X speaking, are you already there, Zero?", poor Zero  
  
One life later...He already finished the monster  
  
Zero: Takes a deep breath Thank God it's finished...  
  
X: This is X speaking, are you already finished, Zero? He's finished eating lunch  
  
Zero: ^*%#*^&$&^*^%@#*$@*$@$*@#@^$$^%$*$^#*#^$#@*^$#*^$#*^%*$*&%$*&%$&%$*&%$*^%#*^#%#*^%#*&%#%^&%#$^%#$^#&*&^%$&*%$^#$^#&%$#@^$#@&^%*&^&^%$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X: What's wrong with you?  
  
Zero: &^$&%#^$#&%$*&#$^#*&^@*^$@*$^@*^#^$%#$@#%$#*^%$#*^%#%$#^%#*^#%$#^$#^%#*^%#$^#*^%#^%#%@%$@*^%@#^$@*^$@#^%*%$*^%#^$#@%&#$*#@*^$#^%#*^%#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X: Dear, he's become a Maverick... I'd better rescue him... X leaves his chair and goes to rescue Z  
  
/The Stage Select Thingy/  
  
X: Are you allright, Z?  
  
Zero: ...  
  
X: Z?  
  
Zero: ......  
  
X: Hey, Z!!!  
  
Zero: .........  
  
X: Takes a deep breath Anyways you need to finish these eight Mavericks which are believed to be the bosses of these eight stages... You know, the usual thing that Capcom does as the big plot for Megaman or Megaman X...  
  
Zero: ............  
  
X: Takes another deep breath You will also collect armors like I did in the past games...  
  
Zero: ....REALLY?!?!?!?!?!??! Shouts and runs wildly like some animal in the jungle  
  
X: ...the black armor... remember that the armor's only Z's normal armor, but I heard that it's black only to distinguish the low-defense crimson armor to the high-attack, high-defense black armor  
  
Zero gets his Z-Saber from his back  
  
X: I don't like the looks of this....  
  
Zero is preparing to attack  
  
X: *gulp*  
  
Zero furiously attacks the HQ (If you forgot what that is, that is the [Maverick Hunter] Headquarters)  
  
X: O_O!!!!!!  
  
Zero: 0!!!!!!  
  
X: ZERO!!!! TAKE A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!!!  
  
Zero still furiously attacks the whole base and frantically X screams as debris fall on the ground... Good thing X has his X-Buster, and he shoots the large debris with his fully charged shot.  
  
X gets his handphone and calls a mental hospital nearby  
  
Mental Hospital Crewman: Hello, the "Whatchamacallit" Mental Hospial.  
  
X: frantic HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MHC: Hello?  
  
X: SOMEBODY'S ATTACKING THE BAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MHC: OK, Your name please.  
  
X: IT'S EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MHC: X? to himself he's really cut out.  
  
X: FROM THE GAME "MEGAMAN EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! breaks contact  
  
MHC: OK. close communication  
  
the crewman calls his fellows.  
  
MHC: Somebody's gone berserk at the "base". He accepts himself as X from the game "Megaman X".  
  
MHC fellow 1: Yeah, we heard it. He needs help.  
  
MHC fellow 2: We better get him before he affects more persons...  
  
They left for the HQ  
  
(The base is already destroyed as they see it, thanks to Zero.)  
  
MHC: Look, the building has been wrecked, thanks to this "X".  
  
(As they go in, they see X unconscious, but not Z, since he's covered by debris of the HQ but he's also unconscious do I have to tell you that?.)  
  
MHC fellow 2: Yup, this is "X", and look, he's even wearing X's "armor" from the game.  
  
They carried X into the ambulance. As X wakes up he's already in that "mental patient's jacket" (Uh, what's that called again?) and the ambulance was already moving... His armor? Well, it is still with X, but they put something so hard and sticky on the "hole" on X's arm cannon (or whatever you call where X's shots come out), so hard that he won't shoot. (They still believed it was really X, sorta.)  
  
X: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! %#*^%#*^@#$%#@%$(&^$^%#$^#(&%$&^%^&$&$*&^&$%^#^%$&^$&^$^%#^#$^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ZERO DARN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! voice fades, meaning he's gone to the mental hospital.  
  
MHC fellow 1: And look. He thinks that Zero is also with him.  
  
MHC: He's hopeless. *tsk, tsk.*  
  
  
--- PART 2 - COOCOO... ER, X'S "GREAT DAY" IN THE HOSPITAL (WITH THE AUTHOR'S STUPID APPEARANCE): X'S PROLOGUE  
  
(Author's note: I'm soooo... sorry if I do these the Teletubbies way... It just popped out of my mind 'coz my little cousins watch 'em leaving me behind not watching my fave anime'... *sob*)  
  
X is already at the "Whatchamacallit" Mental Hospital. Some thugs were carrying X into his own room, (or lair, or cell, or... whatever you call it!) and X is forcing himself so that those thugs would let him go.  
  
X: LEMME GO!!!! I'M TELLING YOU, I'M REALLY X!!!!!  
  
thug 1: Oh, really.  
  
X: I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!!!  
  
thug 2: Then, I'm asking you...  
  
X: NOW WHAT??!?!?!?  
  
thug 2: Does Sigma have hair?  
  
X: calms down a little eh?  
  
thug 3: What does that Sigma look like when he's not bald?  
  
X: I... dunno...  
  
thug 2: Then you're really crazy!  
  
thug 1: Send him to where he deserves to stay!  
  
thugs 2&3: Yeah!  
  
X: even more frantic NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
X: really even more frantic #%#@&%$#&$^#^%#*^%*^%#$@^%$*^%$*%#^$#%^&$^%$%^&$^*%#$^#^&$#!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMME GO!!! LEMME GO!!! LEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGOLEMMEGO!!!!  
  
thug 1: Takes a deep breath He's really cut out.  
  
X is being brought to his own, uh... whatsoever it's called!  
  
In X's cell.... I mean lair... uh, room... er... whatever!  
  
X: to himself Darn, what did I ever do to that Z guy (refer to part 1)? And look! Capcom wants me out of business!  
  
??? suddenly appears from nowhere  
  
???: You're not out of business yet.  
  
X: Hey, you're the guy I saw a while ago! Didn't I tell you that you are not from Capcom!!!  
  
???: Capcom or not, this is still MY fanfic!!! So, will you go on my fic's plot or not?  
  
X: Of course not!!!  
  
???: Then...  
  
X: Then what?  
  
???: ...I'll get your hair too.  
  
X: My.... hair? Now how will you get my hair?  
  
???: I already had.  
  
X: How?  
  
???: Remember, I made this fic. Think again.  
  
X: Idiot! Now how will I know if you don't release me from this stupid jacket your stupid plot made for me?  
  
???: Oh... I haven't release you from there... Oh, kay... but...  
  
X: But what?  
  
???: DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT MY PLOT'S STUPID!!!!!!!  
  
X: Yeah... murmuring But it is awfully stupid...  
  
???: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?! clobbers X  
  
X: Ow!!! his jacket loosens off so he takes it off  
  
X: ...But at least my jacket takes off me... takes his helmet off, then touches his head. He realizes that his hair isn't there.  
  
X: I'm.... I'm.... I'M BALD!!!!!!  
  
???: You look awful when you're bald. Good thing I have my mercy on you 'coz Z's more famous than you. Brings back X's hair like magic  
  
X: Oooh... Wooow... Stops, then thinks again Hey! Take that back!  
  
???: Just joking. Now get back at my plot. Anyways your hair's cute.  
  
X: &%#@%#$ Let me rest.  
  
???: Until I finish this fic. Now get back at my plot!!!  
  
X: kinda mad OK!!! curses ??? under his breath, then gets serious after he takes a deep breath Wha... what do you mean by "I'm not out of business yet"?  
  
???: You'll see... This'll be a frantic mission for you. leaves  
  
X: But this is already a frantic experience to me.... *sulk*  
  
After some hours...  
  
X: *yawn* to himself What a great day this is...  
  
Someone opens the door of his room. X begins to get scared.  
  
thug 4: Oh... Speaks like he's imitating a kid Coocoo's so afraid because of the big monster he saw on his last game on X6...  
  
X: to himself Darn, I should never felt that way.  
  
thug 4: Speaks that way again So Coocoo need a little sunshine. Wanna go, little Coocoo?  
  
X: murmuring, already furious My... name... is... X... not... Coocoo...  
  
thug 4: Do I have to tell you he's speaking like a kid? Little Coocoo needs a little sunlight. Let's go, Coocoo!  
  
X: murmuring, awfully furious hngyngnnghghgnhygnhgnyhgnhgyghyngyhynghnghgnhgnghyng...... (author's note: his dialogue is too sharp that I'll have to type his actual murmur instead... ^_^)  
  
while on ???'s lair...  
  
???: writes What X hates the most: 1. Calling him names that humans are called when they're still little babies.  
  
back on X's room... er, outside the room  
  
X: hngyngnnghghgnhygnhgnyhgnhgyghyngyhynghnghgnhgnghyng...... translation: $#*&$@#%$@^%#$%^#^*%#*%^#$^$#%$@#%@%@%#%@%#@%$@#%@$@*%$@%$....  
  
thug 4: and do I have to tell you he's speaking like a kid? Awww, little Coocoo needs to take a pee?  
  
X: hngyngnnghghgnhygnhgnyhgnhgyghyngyhynghnghgnhgnghyng...... translation: $#*&$@#%$@^%#$%^#^*%#*%^#$^$#%$@#%@%@%#%@%#@%$@#%@$@*%$@%$....  
  
and so they go to some place where other mental patients are... X was surprised to see all his enemies from X4, 5 and 6.  
  
X: Hey, they all were my enemies from my previous battles!  
  
thug 4: talks the kid way, I don't have to tell you that.. Awww, little Coocoo wants some enemies... Make friends from them, won't you little Coocoo?  
  
X: You $^$@#$#%^#^*%*$#^%#$&%$&^$&^^ MY NAME IS NOT COOCOO!!!!!  
  
thug 4: I don't need to tell you more. Awww... that name really suits you...  
  
Shield Sheldon (X6): Mmmm... I knew that I saw that blue guy somewhere...  
  
Web Spider (X4): Yeah...  
  
Mattrex (X5): Just forget it!!! We're friends, aren't we?  
  
all other Mav bosses: Yeah!  
  
Split Mushroom (X4, hey, is the Mav's name correct?): Teletubbies style Let's all make a big hug!!!  
  
all other Mav bosses: BIG HUG.... hugs each other the teletubbies way  
  
X: to the readers out there Mmmm... Capcom really wants to make REAL Mavericks here... Since even Capcom hates doing euthanasia to these Mavs, uh, well... they just leave them behind making them, uh, go crazy... author's note: REMEMBER: this is just a fanfic, so pleeeeease don't sue me... ;)   
  
thug 4: Hello, guys! Meet your new friend, Coocoo.  
  
X: furious MY NAME IS NOT.... he calms down, then speaks to himself Oh yeah, they might sue me if they remember if I'm X... I spent a lot of years just to finish 'em all... speaks sweet and like a kid Hi, my name's Coocoo! How are you?  
  
All Mav bosses: speaking as if they all were in a kiddie show We're all fine, thank you!  
  
X: to himself Poor them, they were so poorly treated... dramatic with matching violin and piano classic drama soap opera sounds and flowery bright background and X having those bright, twinkling eyes Oh, what I have done? Oh dear, oh my! What a shame of me! I can't forgive myself! *sulks*  
  
thug 4: takes a deep breath in relief Awww, they already agree with each other... What a camaladerie this is... I'm so happy...  
  
  
Question for this chapter: So, do you think that X hasn't gone crazy yet? And has Zero gone Maverick? And why did I put a prologue in Chapter 1? (Stupid question, isn't it?)  
  
So, this is all for chapter 1... Now chapter 2 will be on the way, so right now, this story is to be continued.... ;) 


	3. More Hardhead!

Author's notes: Hello again!!! Well, I'm having a real problem here: first, my mind pops out nothing after making that first chapter, and second, I can't think what I'm going to type next. So, bear with me... OK?  
Anyways enjoy this chapter. Don't blame me if I can't make this chapter any better or longer...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'll say it again: I don't own Capcom and I didn't make MM or MMX!!! So don't wonder why my fic doesn't go with MMX's original plot...  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - MORE HARDHEAD!!!  
  
--- PART 1 - COPY AND ANSWER  
  
author's note: sorry, but I'll keep my appearance here in this chapter... Z has no assistant here...  
  
So, Coocoo... er, X's in the Mental Hospital playing with his Maverick friends. Want to know what happened to Zero?  
  
So right now Zero is left behind the HQ, unconscious... After some hours of sleep he finally wakes up.  
  
Zero: groans ugh... he's kinda shocked at the destroyed HQ Wha... what happened here?!?!?!  
  
but nobody answers  
  
Zero: X!!!! Where are you?!?!?!  
  
still, nobody answers.  
  
Zero: HEEEEEY!!!! ALIA!!!! SIGNAS!!! DOUGLAS!!! X!!!! REPLOIDS OUT THERE!!!! 0  
  
and nobody answers his call.  
  
Zero: to himself This world is getting hyper weird... Oh well, need to get my hair. -_-  
  
/First Stage - Guess who's the Mav here.../  
  
And so, Z is trying to find... his hair. Poor him that there was no one to assist him in his mission.  
  
So, right now he's on the stage. Well, surprisingly, there were no little enemy thingies, even a single Met.  
  
Because there wasn't any little Mavs here, he just went through the shutter, only no one is around even how long he waits.  
  
Zero: HEEEEY!!!! ANY MAVERICKS HERE?!?!?!  
  
voice: HEEEEY!!!! ANY MAVERICKS HERE?!?!?!  
  
Zero: to himself an... echo?  
  
voice: HEEEEY!!!! ANY MAVERICKS HERE?!?!?!  
  
Zero: to himself again that's no echo... to that voice WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?  
  
voice: WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?  
  
Zero: irritated STOP JOKING ME!!!!  
  
voice: STOP JOKING ME!!!!  
  
Zero: ^#&^^#....  
  
voice: ^#&^^#....  
  
??? appears from nowhere  
  
???: whispering to Z Cool down, buddy. He copies everything you'll have to say.... leaves  
  
Zero: wondering, and still talks to himself... Hmmm... if that guy would be the Boss Maverick in this area, it means that there is no little Mavericks here...  
  
voice: ^#&^^#....  
  
Zero: ...  
  
voice: ^#&^^#....  
  
Zero: cries like a little kid Waaaaah!!!! He's saying foul words on me!!!  
  
voice: Waaaaah!!!! He's saying foul words on me!!!  
  
Zero: serious Okay, I only want to get my hair back. Just come and fight me okay?  
  
voice: Okay, I only want to get my hair back. Just come and fight me okay?  
  
Zero: semi-berserk CAN YOU JUST COME HERE AND FIGHT ME MAN TO MAN?!?!?!  
  
voice: CAN YOU JUST COME HERE AND FIGHT ME MAN TO MAN?!?!?!  
  
on ???'s lair...  
  
???: hmmm... when will Zero learn how to "fight without fighting"?  
  
back on that area after quite a long time...  
  
Zero: exhausted because of shouting endlessly Can... you... just... tell... me... what's... your... name....  
  
voice: Can... you... just... tell... me... what's... your... name....  
  
Zero: O... K... I'll... better... guess... your... name...  
  
voice: O... K... I'll... better... guess... your... name...  
  
Zero: Just... repeat... after... me...  
  
voice: Just... repeat... after... me...  
  
Zero: Uh... "My... name... is... Mime... Copier...." *.*  
  
voice: Uh... My... name... is... Mime... Copi...WHAT?!?!?! YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?! CURSE YOU ZEROOOOOOOoooo...* 0 voice disappears  
  
Zero: What...? After all that.... murmurs with all curses you know  
  
Zero pauses for a short time  
  
Zero: Oh well, this's better than a hard fight...  
  
the stage explodes the usual way and he learns a technique. He poses the Zero way, you know, that facing backwards and doing that 'thumbs up' thingy before he teleports, only that he has no hair...  
  
Zero: Yay!!! I won!!! What technique have I learned? :D  
  
**Name of Technique - "..." author's note: Get me here?**  
  
Zero: What a name. Can anyone think of a cooler name like Densetsu, Raikouha, or any Japanese stuff? -_-  
  
???: speaking like a god or something Sorry, I hardly know Japanese. I know you're like some kind of a samurai or something, BUT THIS IS MEGAMAN X, NOT TENCHU OR WHATEVER GAME FITS FOR A SAMURAI!!! .  
  
Zero: But I also learned English stuff like the Yammar Option, Dark Hold, [and many more, er... seven more from X5]... But why this "..." be the name of my technique if you can make it English?  
  
???: Because I like to. -_-  
  
Zero: But what is the connection of this technique to the Mav that I fought...  
  
???: ...Argued.  
  
Zero: ...Okay, argued earlier?  
  
???: Why should you know? Just go on to my story OK?  
  
Zero: Urusai. (shut up.) hey, am I right?  
  
???: Uh, Zero?  
  
Zero: Nandeyou? (What now?) hey, am I right again?  
  
???: Ummm.... sorry, but you need to... um...  
  
Zero: Need to what?  
  
???: ...need to sleep. *finger snap*  
  
Zero sleeps.  
  
???: Oh... kay... Because I plan for your next part to be a language catastrophe, I'd better stop you from speaking Japanese! speaking to self and you'll forget that I was here... lol voice disappears  
  
Z awakens  
  
Zero: Urgh, what happened here? ...Oh, yeah. I need to find my hair. leaves the place  
  
  
Now, Zero's turn is over. And of course, if I can make it to the next chapter, I'll really make everything a language catastrophe... Oh well, let's know what happened to X after some time in his own place.  
  
--- PART 2: "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER MY NAME?!?!?!?"  
  
so, a month has passed. X is still in the "Whatchamacallit" Mental Hospital, playing with his new Mav friends. Well, he has to escape there, somehow...  
  
Dark Dizzy: Hey, Coocoo, you want to play bricks with us?  
  
All other Mavs: Yeah, play with us, Coocoo!!!  
  
X: to himself Urgh... What's my REAL name again?  
  
Mavs: please... Coocoo!!!  
  
X: to himself again I know my name has only a letter on it...  
  
Mattrex: C'mon, Coocoo... embraces X, then releases fire on him for no particular reason  
  
X: GWAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M BURNIIIIIIING!!!!!  
  
hours later...  
  
X: *deep breath* good thing I'm a Reploid... I can't burn that easily... But what's my name again?  
  
Blizzard Wolfgang: Hey, play fetch with me, Coocoo!  
  
X: OK, just don't... freezes X, again, for no particular reason  
  
X: frozen ...freeze me...  
  
hours later...  
  
X: *deep breath* good thing I'm a Reploid... I can't be frozen that easily... But what's my name again?  
  
Split Mushroom: Hey, play bounce with me, Coocoo!  
  
X: OK, just don't... releases a powder that'll paralyze X, again, for no particular reason  
  
X: ...paralyze... me.... *_*  
  
hours later...  
  
X: *deep breath* good thing I'm a Reploid... I can't be broken that easily... But what's my name again?  
  
Semi-retired Met: Play with me, Coocoo!!!  
  
X: Oh... no!! I'm not playing!!! I don't wanna be burned, stunned or be paralyzed again!!!  
  
Semi-retired Met: Why.... you...  
  
X: ...Crappy....  
  
Semi-retired Met: WAAAAAAAH!!!!! COOCOO'S PICKING ON MEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
All other Mavs runs towards X, and.... you know what happens....  
  
X: GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *dong somebody hits his head* X.X  
  
a day later....  
  
X: ...asking me how? That happens everyday to me.... hahaha... *headache* urgh.... what am I talking about? What happened to me? Who am I? Where am I?  
  
***Want to know what happened after that? Repeat this whole part of the fic a hundred times!!!***  
  
A hundred times of that part later....  
  
X: DAMMIT!!!! WHAT'S MY NAME?!?!?!? I KNEW IT WAS ONLY ONE, JUST ONE LETTER!!!!! MY NAAAAAAAAAME!!!! WHAT'S MY NAAAAAAAaaaaaaa....*  
  
X.... er, snaps out.  
  
X: I... am... Coo...coo... hahaha.... *unconscious* X.X  
  
  
Conclusion for this chapter? There is just one, just one: poor them....  
  
Now, Maybe It'll be a long time or maybe it'll be impossible anymore for me to finish chapter 3 so for now, this fic is to be continued... 


	4. A Language Catastrophe

_*Breathes deep in relief* At last, something had popped out in my awfully tiny and deformed coconut shell to give you another *ahem* wacky chapter of this fic... I don't know how can I continue this thingy, but for you guys, I'll reeeeally try to finish this one (only if I can… ^_^), only that I can't keep track on the funny thingies here…*sobs* AND MY LITTLE COUSINS HERE ARE DROWNING ME WITH THOSE TELETUBBIES INSANITY!!!!!! (so don't wonder why I had some scenes with this implied on it…)_

_Anyways enjoy this chapter, and since my awfully tiny and deformed coconut shell can't give some ideas anymore, please give me a suggestion on what'll happen on the next chapter, just please!!!! And forgive me if I use words in a wrong way, my brain stores a few words in my vocabulary…^_______^_

_DISCLAIMER: Again, I DON'T OWN CAPCOM AND I DIDN'T MAKE MMX (or RMX) OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!! (do I have to tell you more about that?)_

**_CHAPTER 3 - LANGUAGE CATASTROPHE _**_[still, this fic is rated PG 'coz there are no foul language thingies here...]_

(OK, this time I'll have X in part 1. Enjoy!)

**_--- PART 1A – TRANSLATING INTO ENGLISH AIN'T EASY_**

_[so, from the previous chapter, X has err, forgotten about his name.... He has been stuck there for a long time, and no one has rescued him, so it only means... that what he knows is his name is Coocoo.]_

_[time elapsed of X's stay in the mental hospital: 2 months]_

_[at X's room...a thug goes in.]_

thug: Hey, how are you there, Coocoo?  
  


X: _[he's dressed like some kind of a teletubbie...Tinkie Winkie, Dipsy, Laa Laa or Po, just teletubbies style] _I'm fine, thank you!

thug: it's been a long time since you had no visitor, Coocs. Why don't you go out for a while?

X: _[and some weird teletubbies style again]_ Oh…kay.

_[And so X and that thug went out…]_

_[OK, out of X first. In the reception area of that hospital, an unknown man dressing some kind of a dark cloak went through. Of course a personnel there had known that a suspicious guy was passing through.]_

personnel: Wh-who are you?

???? (_not__ the author {me, of course}, silly! That's why I added another question mark here)_: Hm?

personnel: I-identify yourself, or…

????: _[__innocent]_ Hmmmm…?

personnel: …or I'll call the police!

????: Hmmmmmm…?

personnel: T-t-tell me, who are you?

????: (manly voice) Nandayou, kusama ga? (What is it, you? {the stronger version of "you", stronger than "omae"}) _[a/n: OK, if I got wrong here, just tell me and I'll edit these thingies… TY ^_^]_

personnel: Wh-wh-what?

????: Kusama… (you…)

_[??? appears]_

???: Waaaait!!!!! I got really messed up in here, can I just put this (~) before and after a sentence when he speaks Nihongo? I'm awfully confused here!!!! Anyway, I'll keep the four question marks (????) for the mysterious man, and the three (???) is for me… OK, ja!! n_n _[leaves]_

????: _[__to the personnel]_ ~what do you want to say, dammit!~

personnel: D-do you need to go w-with the f-folks inside? D-d-do you need something?

????: ~I can't understand you, darn…~

_[a flash of light appears at ????'s right arm and shoots the light at the personnel. Now, can you guess what'll happen here?]_

_[after a moment, at X's place, specifically at the playground…]_

X: _[childish]_ Coocoo needs a pee.

nurse (to be exact, a GUY nurse): _[seductive and soft]_ You want me to go with you? I can… _[to himself]_ …and I'll be happy *giggle* _[to X again]_ …to take you and go with you there…

X: _[happy, really happy *If you hentais out there would think different about that… well, don't expect it. I'm still keeping it PG-13. ^_^*] Really?_ You'll go with me?

nurse: Sure! *giggle* n.n

_[???? suddenly appears from inside the mental hospital building]_

????: _[__as I said a "~" would be attached in a Jap dialogue… but only to the complicated ones…]_ Matte kure, Nishi no Ekkusu!!! (Wait, "western X"!) _[a/n: again, if I got wrong here, just tell me and I'll edit these thingies… TY ^_^]_

_[Since X can't understand ????'s language, he just ignored it. Well, ???? fell down the usual animé-style.]_

????: ~I knew it. He can't understand me…~ _[begins to become gloomy animé-style, then rises again determined with a clenched fist in a usual animé-style]_ ~…Then I have no choice. I'll make him attack me. ~ _[a flash of light appears again in his right arm.]_

X: _[serious]_ Coocoo can sense something flowing.

nurse: Awwww… _[to himself]_ *giggle* he's cute when he says something that way… I wanna make him mine!!!! Although… _[to X]_ you should hold that water tank of yours 'til we get there, kiddo. I know it's overflowing already.

_*insert charging buster sounds here*_

????: _[__thinking]_ ~I hope this works…~

X: …Coocoo knows he'd heard that sound before…

nurse: Ooh… a cute flash of light… O.O

_[They went near that light. Well, you know what'll happen to them… ^____^]_

????: ~ Jeepers, Don't you even know how to dodge?~ 

X: _[burnt]_ C-C-Coocoo… c-c-can't a-a-a-understand what strange… man says… _[passes out]_

????: _[rough]_ Hei - Wisel - boi - dount - yu - knou - huu - ai - emm? (Hey, Weasel boy, don't you know who I am?)

X: _[gets a little bit lively despite what happened to him]_ *gigglegiggle* Xl

????: Su -- piikku!!! (Speak!) .###

X: LOL XD

????: TORANSUREIIIITORUUUUUUU!!!!!! (translator!!!!) 0###

X: LOL XD

nurse: …Oh dear, he needs some depressant!

????: _[__rough]_ Yuu - wann - uh - dipuressunn? (You want a depressant?) ~.~####

nurse: *gigglegiggle* Xl

????: Ima, naniyou? (Now what?)

nurse: LOL XD

????: ~He really needs a depressant.~

_[a flash of light appears at ????'s right arm and shoots the light at the nurse. Now, can you guess what'll happen here?]_

_[An injured samurai-like robot guy comes out from nowhere. I'm saying this once and I'll never say it again: A (~) is attached into a sentence spoken in Japanese! ]_

robot: ~Sorry if I'm a bit late.~

????: ~Why only now? And… you seemed to be in a big mess! What happened to you?~

robot: ~Well, you see, I've got a fight out there.~

????: ~A fight?~

robot: ~I got to fight a blue robot who looks like a little kid… You see -- ~

????: ~Aww, heck… just do your job.~

robot: ~OK… Don't make it tough, though. I'm injured, you know.~

????: ~What are you talking about? This won't injure you even a bit!~

robot: ~It won't?~

????: ~Of course it won't!~

robot: _[thinks]_ ~Hmmm… Maybe you'll give me a tough armor… just don't make it heavy, OK?~

????: ~Armor? Who says I'll give you armor?~

robot: ~Then my enemy will be a lot easy to fight.~

????: ~Enemy?~

robot: ~Yeah, enemy.~

????: BAKERU!!!! (idiot, some says it's _bakero_) ~You're going to fight against nobody!~       ~.~###

robot: ~Why? Isn't this some kind of a Rockman game, story, or whatever?~

????: ~OF COURSE THIS IS A ROCKMAN GAME, STORY OR WHATEVER!!! BUT YOU ARE--- …but yeah, this is a RM story… as long as I'm here… ~

robot: ~THEN WHO SHALL BE MY ENEMY?~

????: ~YOU ENEMY-LIKE IDIOT! _[calms]_…Wait, do you know how to translate Japanese into English?~

robot: ~What?~

????: _[__serious]_ ~I said, "Do you know how to translate Japanese into English?"~

robot: ~Try to play Rockman and Forte.~

_[???? gets a SNES, a TV and a copy of the game "Rockman and Forte."__ While playing…]_

robot: ~Try to get that CD thing there. _[Points at the TV.]_ There. Now quit the stage, and go to the database… there, at data no. 48. Look at the data. _[refer to Rockman and Forte]_~

????: _[__confused] _~What?!? You're… Yamatoman?!?!~

robot: ~Now, according to the data, what do I like?~

????: Ni…hon… tou… _[I don't know what that means… help!]_

robot:~…And now, what do I hate?~

????: Ei…go. (English language, _whatever_)

robot: ~And now you're asking me to translate what that "blueguywholookslikerockman" says?~

????: ~Just go.~

_[a flash of light appears at ????'s right arm and shoots the light at the robot guy (OK, he's Yamatoman, now you know!). Now, can you guess what'll happen here?]_

Yamatoman: _[as he flies through the air]_ ~AREN'T YOUUuuuuuu*~     *twinggggg*

????: ~Another translator please.~

_[Izzy Glow comes in.]_

????: ~Shining Firefly?!~

Izzy: _[with manners; butler style]_ Excuse me, sir, but I may be a shining firefly but my name's Dr. Izzy Glow.

????: ~What the hell are you talking about? I can't even understand you a bit!~

Izzy: Sorry sir, I can decode languages into English and English only but I can't encode them back to whatever language you spoke.

????: ~I knew I have already beaten you…~

Izzy: The one who had beaten me surely is Megaman X, not some "stupidcreaturewhohiredsomeonewhohatesspeakingenglish" guy… ~_~

????: ~Damn you… I can't understand you…~

Izzy: _*sticks out tongue*_ Nyeh, nyeh, he can't understand me! =p

????: _[__furious]_ Grrr… ~How dare you…~ . ###

Izzy: Heheheh… Yo quiero flores… (I like flowers… _[Hey, Spanish people out there, am I right???]_)

????: ~You speaking Spanish there? I can distinguish the difference between English and Spanish but I can't understand them both…~

Izzy: Sí. (Yes. _[Hey, Spanish people out there, am I right???]_)

????: ~I thought you can't encode languages…~

Izzy: _[speaks some foul language]_ ^*(^$(^$(&^$(&!!!    (^________________^)

X: _[innocent]_ OOOoooh… Isn't that some bad language you spoke? O.O

Izzy: Yeah!!! _[speaks some foul language]_ %$*&%$*%&#%&#!!! ^0^

X: Hey, cool! Lemme speak 'em too! ^___^

Izzy: Join me! _[speaks some foul language]_ %^&^$%&$&*%$*%&!!! XD

X: COOOOL!!!! ^0^

Izzy: _[speaks some foul language] _^*%*^%*^$&^$&!!! XD

X: _[speaks some foul language]_ &%*^%^*%*^%!!!     ^0^

????: . #################

_[a flash of light appears at ????'s right arm and shoots the light at Izzy Glow. Now, can you guess what'll happen here?]_

************************************************

_[a/n: As I said, there are no foul languages here… Well, I have to conserve some clean minds here… Conserve clean minds!!! XP]_

_[Zero: What a speech. Hey, where is my part in this chapter??!]_

_[me: Well, uh… ^_^;;;;]_

_[Zero: WHERE - IS - MY- PART - IN - THIS - CHAPTER?!?!?! And I thought you can barely speak Japanese????? . #####]_

_[me: Well, uh… I lied. And of course I barely know Japanese…]_

_[Z: *hyper furious* . #####]_

_[****the clobbering between me and Zero begins here****]_

_[Alia: *from nowhere* Well, you know, the author is hyper lazy that she updates here once every one to two months, because she can't think of what'll happen to the next chapters, oh well, just read the part 1B here. Enjoy.]_

**_********************************************_******

**_/////POST- PART 1A: IMPOSSIBLE THINGIES///// _**__

_[Why impossible? First: Zero-nii-san is here, second: I can speak Japanese here, and third: I can bash Zero up without any weapon at all]_

****

????:_ [__irritated] _~WHERE - IS - MY - TRANSLATOR????~ .#

??? _[I repeat: That's me!!!!! _### anyways I'm battered. Damn Z.]_: ~I can.~

Zero: _[also battered, I'm strong, I think…]_ Damn… you… I… thought… you… can't… speak… Japa… nese…

???: Awww, shut up onii-san. I told you this is my fic, and I can do whatever I can… _{you see, this is more like making a desperate fantasy thingy out of this fic, nee?}_

_[??? bashes Z up]_

???: _[__just making out a fantasy… ^___^]_ ~Please forget about him. I'll be your translator since you can't understand English…~

????: Hai, hai, Wakatta. (Yeah, yeah, I know.)

**_--- PART 1B - REMEMBERING NAMES AIN'T EASY_**

_[a/n: I don't have to tell you what happened, it'll be better if you read the first part first… ^_____^]_

X: _[afraid, speaks like a kiddo]_ Wh…who are you? I'm gonna tell mommy you're bullying me!

????: _[__whispering to ???]_ ~Can you tell what he says?~

???: _[__whispering to ????]_ ~Ummmm… he asks who you are and…~ _[laughs]_ XD

????: _[__irritated]_ ~…and what?~

???: _[__trying to refrain from laughing]_ ~…and he's gonna call his mommy 'coz you're bullying him.~ XD

????: _[__irritated]_ Kono bakayarou… _[this idiot…] _~…Your happiness is awfully shallow, and you're stupidly corny. Grrr… Just tell I'm X!!!~ .###

_[a/n: to keep you from being confused, the Japanese X will be named RX (for Rockman X) and the Western X will be named as MX (for MegaMan X). Simple as that.]_

???: _[__kinda__ speechless]_ Ee… -- …X? @o@ _[thinks again] ~Oh yeah, you're X. I made this fic.~           ~_~_

RX: _[removes cloak]_ ~Of course it's me, X!!!~

???: …And now I know why. ~But he won't believe you for all I care.~

RX: ~…And how come?~

???: ~He calls himself Coocoo, and he can't even remember his name.~

RX: ~It has no connection to what I asked you a while ago.~

???: ~OK, OK. I'll tell him.~   ~_~# *sigh* ~I'll just install this to you and you'll understand what this X says. Same to him in installing…~

_[and so I installed the translating software in the 2 Xs. I left. ^_^]_

MX: He-hey! He looks exactly like me. And he IS exactly like me. Aren't you…

RX: You remember?

MX: An impostor!!! _[gets a newspaper and tries to whack it into Rockman X.]_

RX: Awww… shut up. _[fires X-buster at the newspaper]_

MX: Yowchie!!! That stings!!! But that light thing… It reminds me… Then you're also…

RX: Now YOU remember?

MX: …Coocoo!!!! Hey, wanna play with me?

RX: Idiot. .####

MX: *sob* You… called… me… *sniff* an… idiot?

RX: huh?

MX: _[cries so loud and runs amok like a kiddy maniac]_

RX: My gawd, what happened to you?

MX: You… *sniff* You… You… _[cries ever so loud]_ YOU BAD GUY!!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'M TELLING MOMMY!!!!

RX: You out of your mind? Maybe you do. If you don't behave I'll blast you into pieces. *charges X-Buster* ~_~###

MX: *sniff* OK, OK, Coocoo will behave. *sniff*

RX: Good. _[to himself] *breathes deeply* Man, this is nothing more than babysitting. ~_~###_

MX: *sniff* Why do you want me here anyway?

RX: Because it bugs me when someone who is "me" is in a mental hospital.

MX: _[childish] But Coocoo ain't in a mental hospital…_

RX: _[irritated] …then where do you think you are right now?_

MX: My playhouse.

RX: _[more irritated] …and your playmates?_

MX: Oh, they are inside right now. Mr. Izzy Glow is my playmate, too. 

_[a/n: to keep you from confusing, Izzy only knew that this X is nothing more than Coocoo, and since he and the other Mavs forgot what X really looked like… ^-^]_

RX: _[even more irritated] …and do you really remember your REAL name, not Coocoo?_

MX: _[sheepish] But my name is Coocoo…_

RX: _[patience: -15%] Idiot! Your name isn't Coocoo._

MX: _[sheepish] Then what is my name?_

RX: You know the alphabet right?

MX: I don't know all, but I'll try to know.

RX: _[patience: -40%; speaking to himself] …You are not a human. You're a special type of a reploid who knows every lesson a teacher teaches… __[mutters] [to MegaMan X] Now, state the alphabet._

MX: A, B… C… Uh, what's after C again?

RX: _[patience: -45%] Idiot!! D. .###_

MX: …Yeah! D! You're great! D… E… F…

_[after 2 hours…]_

MX: …What's after M again?

RX: _[patience: -100%] Grrrrr… You… You… YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COME 2 HOURS HAVE PASSED YET YOU HAVEN'T STATED THE LETTER?!? 0####_

MX: …V… W…

RX: _[cools down] W… after W…_

MX: …Y…

RX: _[falls down anim__é-style] __[patience: back to -100%] WHAT THE… HECK!!! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT'S AFTER W?!?!? 0####_

MX: Uh… Y of course.

RX: Grrrr… _[cools down] State the alphabet again._

_***Repeat the whole process of speaking the alphabet all over again.***_

_[after 1 day and 1 night…]_

MX: …V… W… Y…

RX: _[patience: -10000000000000000%] ^$#*^%#(&$(&^(^!!!!!!!!! YOU FORGOT THE LETTER AGAIN!!!!! _######_

_[and so Rokkuman Ekkusu (Rockman X) had a super hard time making MegaMan X state the alphabet Rock X wants him to state - X.]_

_----And now, I'll end this part of the chapter here, just wait for Z's part 'til I post it, OK?----_

_[extra: But you don't update your fic in a short time… I mean you make us wait for a long time!]_

_[Z: *injured and in pieces* …and you haven't made my part yet…]_

_[me: Awww… shut up!!!! *blasts Z and the extra into ashes*]_


End file.
